Amy the Jigglypuff
Amy is the 10-year-old heroine of the spinoff story Rescue Number 301. She used to live in Room 301 with her roommates Eric the Sableye, Cole the Bayleef, and Lily the Petilil, but ever since she attained the prestigous PRT rank of Honorary Elite, she has Room 11 to herself in the PRT area of the Long Island Pokéumans Base, just like all other Honorary Elite members. Her clone and Darren the Golurk are her closest friends. 'Description' Amy is a 1'8" Jigglypuff, but as a human, she used to be 4'3". No unusual powers, markings, or accessories whatsover. Her eyes are a little bigger and her ears are more rounded than normal Jigglypuffs, though. Personality Amy starts out as a cheerful, somewhat-tomboyish little girl who's a huge fan of Pokémon, and can't wait for her 10th birthday so she can pretend she's a Pokémon Trainer. She's surprised yet delighted to become her most favorite Pokémon ever, a Jigglypuff. She hates fighting and will do whatever it takes to weasel her way out of confrontations, though with little success. When she is hit with a confrontational situation, she becomes desperate and resorts to any means possible to escape from them. Over a long period of time, as she is forced to fight more and more, she shuts down her emotions to the point where she becomes absolutely merciless to the point of killing unless someone stops her and reminds her who she used to be. She has a very serious personality and has trouble taking jokes, but still enjoys such things as water slides and video games to the fullest. She is a prominent member of the base's Musical Group and enjoys performing with them. She believes that it is her duty to help everyone she rescues adjust to their new life, even to the point of taking on extra missions below her rank, which was frowned upon among the PRT members. Role in Stories Origin Story (Rescue Number 301) 20 year-old Amy starts to turn into a Jigglypuff and is rescued by Darren the Golurk. She makes friends with Patch and Connie and joins Art and Music club, living life as a student. Then she hears about Darren going off to the Pokextinction base, and later learns he has been killed. She escapes the Pokextinction attack and runs off to the woods, but she gets captured and held down. She is saved by her father, who is a Pokextinction member, and tells her to use a time machine to go back and fix the timeline. She goes back 10 years in time and freezes 10 year-old Amy in time for ten years, and 20 year-old Amy is erased from time as a result. 10 year-old Amy starts to turn into a Jigglypuff and is rescued by Darren the Golurk. They become best friends, and Darren is promoted to Honorary Elite due to Amy being his Rescue Number 301. She joins the PRT and stands up to bullies and jealous PRT members, as well as joins the Musical club. Darren shows her a secret passage to the outside world in his room, giving her an idea to visit her clone. She visits her clone for weeks, and eventually decides to run away from the base and live with her clone. Darren catches her but promises not to tell, and even invites him to fly her to her house after her musical performance. Amy takes Darren to her clone's house on request to make sure everything is safe, but they are attacked by Amy's parents, who reveal themselves to be sleeper agents of Pokextinction. They escape, accidentally taking Amy's clone with her. When Pokextinction attacks the base, Amy's parents are captured and pulled in for interrogation. They reveal of a Humanizing Canon that will be used against Pokeumans, and Darren runs off to destroy it, missing the info about it being a death trap for Darren, much to Amy's horror. She goes off to save Darren, and is knocked out upon restoring him. She receives a dream detailing the experienced of her 20 year-old self, explaining the time loop. She wakes up and is promoted to Honorary Elite, Darren having been her 301st rescue. They go outside and promise to always be there for each other. Other Stories: The Original Pokeuman Story In the main story of Brandon the Lucario, Chapter 8: Auditorium Advocates, Amy is first seen walking down a hallway by Brandon and Reggie, giving Reggie a friendly greeting along the way. She then makes an appearance on stage at the special assembly where Asula announced who got to go on the mission to recover the stolen Gemstone Files. She and Darren the Golurk were introduced to the crowd for their heroic efforts to stop the Pokéxtintion plot of hitting everyone with the humanizing ray gun, and the two of them gave a stirring speech to help reassure the crowd that they should stick together and never give up in the fight against Pokéxtinction. They were then awarded the "Pokéumans National Medal of Valor" to commemorate their deeds. They eventually get into the Dimensional Gems case and even accompany Brandon and friends to the Pokémon world. She supports the group with medicines and berries, while Darren plays the role of fighter. She and her friends get captured by Pokextinction and have their souls extracted by Mr. X. Her soul is retrieved by Brandon and they all escape. Known Moves *Defense Curl *Rollout *Hyper Voice *Thunderbolt Combo Moves * Defense Curl + Rollout + Thunderbolt = Electric Screwdriver Trivia * The reason why Amy appears in the Original Story is because Rescue Number 301, her origin story, was the first story to be completed. Category:Characters